FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: NIGHTMARES
by MiGZ21
Summary: The poor boy's stuck in a coma and it's all their fault. They made his life a living hell, and they went TOO FAR. Now, the nightmarish beings haunting the kid in his dreams are now going after the people responsible for the incident by terrorizing them in their dreams. Go on, KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT IT'S ONLY A DREAM.
1. Intro: WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE

**A _LOOSE SEQUEL_ To ' _Five Nights at Freddy's: NO ESCAPE_ _'._**

* * *

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: NIGHTMARES**

 ** _Pranks have a nasty bit of backfiring at the one who caused it, this one backfired to the extreme extent. Now the poor boy's stuck in a coma and it's all their fault. They made his life a living hell, they went too far._**

 ** _TOO FAR._**

 ** _The nightmarish beings haunting the kid in his dreams are now reaching out to the people responsible for the bite of '87 by terrorizing them in their dreams, slowly driving them insane before killing them in their sleep._**

 ** _KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT IT'S ONLY A DREAM._**

* * *

Well, another FNAF Fanfic is in the works. This **_won't_** continue Nick's story in the aforementioned book since this will be based off of **_Five Nights at Freddy's 4_** _,_ and will take place during and after the gruesome incident at Fredbear's Family Diner.

It will borrow elements from **_A Nightmare on Elm Street_** with its idea of the monster killing the characters in their sleep. And will also explore the emotional breakdown of the main character: the older brother.

So I hope you'll like this story as much as you had liked the first FNAF book I wrote!

-Migz


	2. Prologue: We Don't Bite

The ear-piercing scream of the mother startled everyone inside the room, and the people turned their heads to the four teenagers, they were standing near the stage surrounding a boy whose head was jammed inside the animatronic's mouth. The others screamed in horror as large amounts of blood dripped down the boy's body, others were cursing in the distance seeing the gruesome sight in front of them.

At first they thought it was funny, but the moment they heard the loud crack, it wasn't all fun and games. All eyes were fixed on the four of them, especially at Kyle. He, on the other hand, stood there petrified, mouth hanging open unable to believe what had just happened.

"ERIC!" Kyle heard his younger sister Lizzie scream.

He took off his mask as shock and fear clouded his mind. _What have I done?_

His chest pounded loudly, seeing his brother lifelessly dangle in front of him. Tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes. _We went too far._

Then there were the rushing footsteps towards them, Kyle looked to where it was coming from: his father ran to them, the looks on his face a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"ERIC!" His father screamed, holding up the torso of the child up as other people came to help pry open the mouth, "CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEBODY PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He cried, letting the tears flow down his eyes like waterfall, "NO! ERIC, PLEASE NO!"

Once the jaw was opened, the father carried the motionless, limp body of the kid, hugging it tightly in his arms and knelt on the ground. The father wailed, "ERIC! WAKE UP!"

The four teens were struck with guilt, Kyle approached the father who was cradling his brother in his arms and saw the damages they had done: Eric's head was deformed, the jagged edges of his crushed skull were protruding through the skin of his forehead. The skin around the bite mark was torn like paper with massive amounts of blood gushing from it. The boy's jaw was dislocated from the skull, dangling out of place. His eyes were closed shut, unmoving.

Kyle gasped, he could not bear to see it. _What have we done?_

"HE'S STILL BREATHING! HE'S STILL BREATHING!" His mother cried as distant sirens rang through their ears. Everything suddenly fell silent, as if Kyle and his friends were the only people in the room. They watched as everyone's head turned to them, including Kyle's parents.

"Kyle, how could you?" His father asked with much sadness in his tone, "He's your brother."

The teen couldn't answer, he could hear the others whispering things like, " _They killed Eric._ ", " _Murderer_.", " _Killer_.", and many more.

"Why?" His mother sobbed, getting a large white towel to carefully wipe the child's face.

Kyle stood there, he was trembling, like his knees would give way. He felt a lump in his throat as he swallowed, "I-I-" He stuttered, "-d-d-didn't m-mean to. I-it was s-s-supposed t-to b-be a j-joke."

"A joke?" His father replied, "A JOKE?!" He yelled, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." The teen whimpered.

"I don't know if we could ever forgive you." He replied flatly. Those words were like a powerful punch to the teen's chest, "He's your brother, you were supposed to protect him..."

Kyle did not reply, he and his friends just stood there mortified, looking down at his parents cradling his unresponsive brother in their arms.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you hate Eric so much?" His mother sniffed.

"I-I don't... I-"

"No more." His father stopped him, "You've done enough." He said, breaking down in tears again, rocking Eric back and forth like a newborn infant. "Eric? Eric? Please stay with Mommy and Daddy." He sobbed, carefully running his fingers through the boy's hair that was soaked with blood. "Done leave us, Eric."

The other guests were sobbing as well.

The Ambulance arrived, the front doors burst open and two paramedics came rushing in pushing a stretcher towards them. They were initially shocked at the scene in front of them.

"Please help us." The mother cried, reaching out her hand which was covered in her son's blood.

The pair gently lifted Eric's body from the ground and brought it onto the soft stretcher. "We need to bring him to the hospital, quick." One paramedic said, placing two fingers on the boy's neck, "I still feel his heartbeat, but it's not beating normally. He's losing blood fast."

The other paramedic pushed the rolling bed outside with the father and mother, hurriedly making their way to the ambulance that was parked outside the diner. Kyle saw the white sheet of the bed turn red with blood as his brother was carried away.

The men then slipped the stretcher inside the ambulance, the parents went inside too, worriedly watching over Eric. Kyle followed them outside and watched the van drive away from the place, watching it disappear from his view. Meanwhile, the guests continued to murmur about the incident while others began leaving, bringing their traumatized children with them to their cars.

"It's all your fault." A girl spoke loudly, it was Lizzie, she was standing behind him, there was much anger in her tone. Everyone who were still there agreed, their stares at the four were like knives that pierced them.

They had no one to blame but themselves.

"We didn't mean to." Andy mumbled, taking off his Bonnie mask and bowing his head in shame, still feeling all eyes were on them. The group of four felt like the world was coming down on them, what they did was unbelievable, it was too much.

" _Didn't mean to_?" A man raised his voice, "Try explaining it to Eric!"

"You four should be ashamed of yourselves." One of the guests exclaimed, "That poor boy..."

"We're sorry..." Peter said, looking down at his feet not daring to meet someone's gaze.

"Too late for that." Lizzie said. The crowd around them dispersed the same time loud blares of police sirens filled the air: two police cars drove onto the lot. Four men in police uniform stepped out, leaving their flashing blue and red lights on. The teens quivered in fear as the officers approached them.

"Everyone, please return to your homes, as of now, this place is a crime scene." said the middle-aged police officer leading the three. The two behind him ran back inside carrying a roll of yellow tape, they unrolled it and began wrapping it around the stage.

The four teens looked up at the cop who was staring at them, arms crossed and shaking his head in disbelief.

Peter was the first one to answer, "It w-was an accident."

"Accident?"

"We didn't mean to hurt him." Kyle nervously said.

"Looks like the damages had been done." Officer Davis said.

* * *

Kyle cautiously pushed open the door and took a peak inside, there was little light, it was coming from the lamp on the wall where he saw a bed below it. There were two people on each side, he recognized them: his parents.

He stepped inside, pushing the door open big enough for his slim figure to fit through. His parents both looked back at him, staring at him but not uttering a single word. He could see the sadness and despair in their eyes. He bowed his head avoiding their saddening glare.

There was a sound of beeping. It was the only thing he could hear in the room.

The teen glanced at the patient on the bed: a young boy that looked deathly, with pale skin, thin arms and legs, his face was covered by bandages except for his eyes, nose and mouth. He lay there motionless as his mother gently caressed his feeble hands.

 _Eric... my brother._

"Happy now?" His father's voice broke before breaking down crying. Kyle saw his father's eyes swollen with tears.

His heart sank even deeper upon seeing his brother in that condition. He fought back the urge to cry and ran back out and into the halls. He leaned on the wall and slowly slid down to his knees, now letting his bottlenecked emotions get the best of him.

He wailed, burying his face between his knees, not caring if there were people in the halls. He was guilt-stricken, it was all his fault. None of this would've happened if he didn't make Eric's life miserable.

In his head was a phrase he just kept reciting over and over...

 _I went too far._


	3. I: Too Far

The teen just sat there, his sobs echoing in the empty hall of the hospital. He never bothered to look up whenever he heard footsteps pass by him. He kept his head buried between his legs, rocking back and forth as tears slowly leaked from his eyes and onto his jeans.

 _Please be a dream,_ he thought, smacking his head with his palm unable to grasp the fact that his brother's in a coma. It was his fault, no one else to blame except him.

 _Mom and Dad will never forgive me._ Kyle felt like he died inside when Eric hung there motionless in front of them. Flashbacks clouded his mind, all of which was about him making Eric's life miserable, every one of those were like knives that stabbed his heart.

It was half past nine in the evening, but he did not care. He did not care whether he was sitting there for more than an hour, he did not care even if people are looking at him. He kept repeating _I went too far_ over and over again. The hallway was silent, only the sounds of the soft buzzing of fluorescent lights illuminating the corridor was heard.

He stared on the tiled floor between his legs as if he was in a catatonic state. He heard footsteps approaching again, but he still ignored it. Then he heard an object drop on the ground and saw what it was between his legs. It was a doctor's stethoscope, left by the doctor who passed by.

Kyle reached for the medical apparatus and glanced back at the doctor who had just went around the corner. "Doctor? Hey!" He hurriedly stood up and followed him, " "Sir, you dropped your-"

But the doctor had disappeared the moment he went to the hallway. However, Kyle was able to catch a glimpse of one of the rooms close.

 _Room 83_

"Hello?" Kyle looked left and right, still with the object clutched in his hands. He walked towards the room the man went in and knocked. "Doctor? Are you in there?" He whispered then knocked some more, "Hey."

He reached for the knob and twisted it. He pushed it and it opened to a hospital room the almost as identical as his brother's. There, he saw the doctor standing beside a patient lying on the bed, examining the patient's x-ray tests that were on the clipboard.

"Sir?" Kyle called out.

The man turned around to face him, he greeted the teen with a little smirk, "Yes?" The doctor replied.

"I found something that belongs to you." Kyle said, raising up the apparatus he has in his hands. His heart leapt upon seeing it.

It was a _Foxy_ mask.

Kyle dropped the mask on the floor in shock. He looked back up at the man to see that he was not there and he was no longer in the hospital. He was surrounded by darkness, the only light he saw was coming from a small window above him. The only sounds he heard were the crickets outside. A foul smell of rotting meat and metal crawled up his nose.

The moonlight shone through the glass pane and illuminated a small wooden table where a flashlight was. He didn't hesitate and hurriedly ran to the table, snatching the flashlight from it. He nervously fumbled for the switch as his hands made its way along the cylindrical body of the torch before finding a round button. He clicked it and a beam of bright light came out from the one end. He looked up and saw a pair of silver eyes looking at him.

Kyle's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the towering animatronic in front of him. Its head was tilted to one side, mouth hanging open, and eyes half closed concealing the bright blue human-like eyes showing its silver eyelids. It only had its yellow torso on it, the limbs and head were just its endoskeleton save for a large sheet of cloth hanging on its shoulder. It was terrifying to look at, it looked more like a human skeleton instead of a robotic one. He covered it with the large cloth and turned around.

 _Now more eyes were on him._

He was now facing a shelf full of disembodied heads of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Some of them were missing eyes, leaving dark empty sockets. The others were missing a chunk of their fur, exposing the bare metal skeletal frame underneath. Among the heads were the yellow limbs of the characters having wires sticking out of their joints, the others had no fur on the hands, showing the robotic metal fingers.

Staring at the heads made him feel uneasy. Fear dominated his emotions as he backed away before bumping into the handle of the door. He never broke eye contact with them. To his horror...

 _They're watching him._

Chills ran down his spine as the glass eyes of the heads were looking down at him as if they had a life of their own. The heads were observing his every move, their eyes moving around in their sockets. Kyle's trembling hands felt for the cold metal handle of the door and started pulling on it.

It won't budge.

"H-hey!" He pounded on the door, "I-is s-someone out there?" He kept jiggling the handle and covered his nose and mouth with his shirt. "I-I'm locked in."

Someone from the other side laughed, it was teenager. "Have fun with Fredbear!" He cackled.

Kyle kept banging on the door, "Please let me out!" He slowly collapsed to his knees. Then in the corner of his eye, something moved in the shadows of the storage room near the yellow bear.

"I can imagine what your face looks like right now! Hahaha!" He replied. Kyle listened carefully at the teen behind the door, his voice was really familiar.

 _Because it was his own._

Goosebumps were all over his body upon hearing his own voice coming from the outside, "Let me out!"

"No can do, Eric." The other Kyle replied.

"Eric?" Kyle blurted out, "What are you talking about?!"

But there was no reply, as if he wasn't heard.

Then there was a soft thud from the shelf behind him, making him glance back at it. His breaths became rugged while he looked at the heads that were still beaming at him. He pointed his flashlight at it and noticed that there was a gap between two heads where he saw an arm earlier. _It was gone._

"I-is someone there?" He said, moving the light around checking every inch of the room. He gulped, slowly turning to the covered animatronic. However, it was still there, still covered by the dirty cloth.

He sighed and turned back to the door, "Open the door!" But to no avail, it wouldn't.

There was another movement from behind him, Kyle turned around once again. He saw a bottle tip over on the shelf, spilling the paint inside it. He glanced at the endoskeleton, but it was still there, it did not move a single bit, it was still cloaked.

Kyle was starting to panic, frantically pulling on the handle, "Let me out!" He used the bottom of his flashlight and began hitting the wooden door with it. Every hit created a round dent on it, "Help!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! He kept banging.

"You can't leave me here!" He screamed, he was drowning in his own fear, a knot forming in his throat as more rumbles and violent noises came from behind him. _Help me,_ he thought before he collapsed to his knees, his hands still firmly gripping the metal handle.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He cried, tears flowing down the side of his face. He exhaled and began slapping himself, "Wake up, wake up."

" _Kyle_." A soft voice called from the dark corner of the room.

The teen trembled as he slowly and fearfully turned to the source of the voice, his heavy breaths echoing in the room, "Wh-who's th-there?" He pointed the flashlight, nothing was there except the shelf that surprisingly looked untouched despite him hearing noises from it earlier.

"Who's there?" He sobbed.

 _"It's me."_ A distorted, demonic voice said.

He gasped upon realizing that it was coming from his left.

Kyle quickly beamed the light to the left and he was face to face with a nightmarish incarnation of Fredbear: long sharp sets of teeth, glowing red eyes, deteriorated skin, and long menacing claws.

Fredbear let out a deep, loud, gurgling roar and lunged at him.

"NO!" He screamed, closing his eyes shut, "LET ME GO!" He struggled as its hands grabbed around his arms, never letting go as if they were clamps. "NO!"

"KYLE! WAKE UP!" It was his dad's voice. "Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and bright light almost blinded him. He was laying on his back looking up at the lights of the room. He saw his parents looking down at him, both of them worried.

"What happened?" He groggily asked.

"You were having a bad dream." His father said. "You've been screaming for a few minutes."

"Bad dream?" He asked. His father nodded.

The teen sighed, relieved that all the things that happened was just a dream.

"Eric?" Kyle blurted out, "Where's Eric?" He sat up assisted by his mother. He looked into his father's eyes and noticed a tear slip out from the corner. "Where is he?" He sobbed, his nose reddened from all the crying. His mother turned away and buried her face in her hands. His father bowed his head and stepped to to the side.

It was then that Kyle's worst fears has been realized when he heard the beeping of a heart rate monitor in the room.

He sat there frozen in shock when he saw his brother motionless on his hospital bed, his head wrapped in bandages and deformed. Around his bed were life support equipments, all of it were connected to him.

Kyle broke down, "Oh God... No... Eric."


	4. II: Haunting My Dreams

Kyle bolted awake from his bed drenched with sweat and tears. His temples were throbbing, his breaths were heavy, his sobs were loud, and his entire body was trembling. He was in his own room with only the lights from outside shining through the half-closed blinds.

He rolled to his side and checked the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside his bed: it was half last three in the morning.

The teen sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands, wiping the dried tears away. He kept his head bowed down and sat there, it was like he was drained of all his energy. A few minutes later, he managed to get up and slowly walk to his door, but he had the drowsiness still in his eyes. He peeked outside the hall, it was dark outside, there was only one night light at the end of it.

He reached for the flashlight on his bed and shone it at the dark hallway before going outside. He made quiet steps, moving his light from side to side checking at the doors as he wandered about. He walked up to one door and opened it, it was their closet. The teen reached for the light switch and clicked it, the orange bulb flickered on, the inside was filled with clothes, most of them were his and his father's.

The beam circled the small room, until he noticed that some of the clothes were torn, like something sharp slashed them. Then something on the floor reflected the beam back to him, he looked down at the object and picked it up.

It was a _hook_.

Kyle dropped it in shock, recalling that the hook was his and that it came with his Foxy mask he has. However, he found it odd, because the last thing he remembered was that he left that hook back at the diner. His chest thumped, _This wasn't supposed to be here. I left it back in the diner with the mask._

He stepped back outside and closed the door before facing the hallway back again.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out, but there was no reply. The house was empty. His parents weren't home yet. He remembered that they were still at the hospital with Eric.

 _Eric... Oh God..._

Tears began to leak from his eyes once again, it was like he was blinded by his swollen eyes. He shook his head and proceeded to walked through the halls, but at the back of his mind were those horrific memories, especially what happened last night.

Somehow among those thoughts was him wishing that everything happening to them was just a dream.

The beam moved around the hallway until it stopped at a partially opened door of a bedroom. The teenager walked towards the room and turned on the lights. Inside was an average-sized bed covered with a blue and yellow bed sheet that was untidy. And opposite Kyle was another door that led to a different hallway. The floor was covered entirely with sky blue carpet, there were toys scattered on the floor, a purple toy telephone set and a bunch of colorful blocks.

 _Eric's room._

He walked inside, the smell of a child's cologne filled his nose, the sweet scent of lilac that Eric would always wear. He looked at the toys on the floor and reminisced the times he'd catch his father playing with his young brother.

He checked the nightstand where he spotted a yellow Fredbear teddy bear, Eric's favorite toy sitting on the top with three other stuffed toys: Freddy Fazbear, Chica and Bonnie. Kyle would oftentimes catch Eric talking to the plushies in his room, as if it was alive.

To his left was a large closet, the doors had wooden blinds on them. He reached for the knob and pushed the door open, sliding the panels and folding them to the side. There were a few clothes on hangers, but what caught his attention was a small doll among the shoes on the floor. It was missing its head, and the white cotton stuffing was exposed through the large opening on its neck. The toy had red fur and a small hook on one of its hands.

A _Foxy plushie_.

He picked it up and looked at it, and upon seeing the macabre-like appearance of the headless toy, the memories, horrible memories clouded his mind.

 _Kyle waited in the dark space peeking through the blinds as a beam of flashlight bobbed around, moving right outside where he was and illuminating the bedroom. He snickered, his slow and steady breaths brushing the inside of his Foxy mask._

 _This is gonna be fun. He thought, waiting for his queue. The light grew bigger accompanied by footsteps. He looked through the slits on the door and watched his helpless victim walk into his trap. I can't wait to see the look on Eric's face._

 _Dead silence surrounded them. Eric trembled while he treaded across the bedroom._

 _"Hey!" He uttered, breaking the silence and calling his brother's attention. He saw Eric turn his head to his direction._

 _"Who-who's there?" The young man asked, trembling and terrified, the sight that brings joy to the older brother. Eric had the flashlight and his Fredbear plushie with him and clutched them tightly._

 _Kyle prepared himself, heart leaping with excitement as he held the doors shut. Eric, a little closer now. He watched his brother take small steps towards where he was. When the kid finally was close enough, Kyle shoved the door open and screamed as loud as he could, leaning towards Eric and bringing his terrifying mask near his face._

 _The little boy fell down on the ground screaming in fright, holding tightly his Fredbear doll. Eric closed his eyes and wailed, crying loudly._

 _"Got ya!" Kyle laughed at his brother, feeling not a single remorse but rather entertainment whenever he managed to scare Eric._

 _"Why, Kyle?!" Eric wept, "Why are you doing this?" He lay curled up on the floor, feeling the carpet brush against his cheek, never looking back at his brother._

 _The older laughed sarcastically, "Don't be such a baby, which you are."_

 _"I didn't do anything bad to you..." He replied, "You're a monster."_

 _You're a monster..._

 _You're a monster..._

 _You're a monster..._

Those words echoed over and over again.

The cold breeze of the morning wind blew against the curtains as he walked to his brother's bed. Chills ran down his spine, the silence of the night terrified the teen.

He collapsed on the bed, feeling the soft, cold mattress cushion his fall. He reached for the covers and went under it.

The words kept buzzing in his head like it was stuck on continuous loop. He curled up holding the Foxy doll near him and bringing his knees to his chest. He stared into darkness under the sheets as he trembled, remembering those things he did.

 _This is all real. Nothing can change the past. I can't help it. Oh God._

It was driving him insane, knowing that life will never be the same again.

The tears trickled down the side of his face and onto the mattress. He let his growing depression trigger his drowsiness and rock him to sleep. But upon closing his eyes he saw nothing but the image of his brother's lifeless bloodied body hanging from the mouth of the animatronic. And everything was red. _Blood red._

 _I'm a monster._


	5. III: Tomorrow is Another Day

Kyle walked along a hallway that was lit with bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling, every step he made echoed. He looked worse, his eyes were reddened with tears and beneath them were eyebags. He searched for the room he was looking for since he got inside the establishment. The sadness was growing in him as he approached the room he was looking for.

The teenager stopped in front of the door and stared at it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, nervous of what would happen once he goes inside. He nervously knocked three times on the door and at an instant, it opened by his father. The moment he he stepped inside, he was overcome with grief as if it was a contagious disease.

Silence filled the room, except for the heart rate monitor beeping. Both his parents were looking at him.

He bowed his head and approached the bed at the center of the room, avoiding their eyes that seemed like a blinding light. He saw his brother lying on the bed. He looked at the bloodstained bandages on the boy's head and saw flashes of images in his mind, images of that horrifying night he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Kyle watched his brother's chest rise up and down in a slow rhythm, but aside from that, Eric was motionless. The teen's heart sank lower, thoughts lingered on the possibility of Eric coming back the way he was before, and the horrible nightmares he had been experiencing lately.

Only two days had passed since the incident happened, for two nights he would wake up screaming, seeing the horrible visions in his dreams: the demonic Fredbear, voices calling for him, and blood everywhere.

"Hey, Eric, I brought you something." He said before opening his backpack and taking out stuffed animals. First was a yellow bear with a tiny purple top hat on its head, "I brought you the toys you love the most." He emptied the contents. It was the adorable plush versions of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy.

As far as he could remember, Eric would always play with these toys, often saying that they were his friends. Especially Fredbear whom he would always carry around.

Kyle sat down on the chair beside the bed and held his brother's hand which stayed limp and unresponsive, "I know you will never forgive me for what I've done, Eric," He faltered, wiping his eyes that were welling with tears, "I'm so sorry, for everything. I deserve to be punished, for all I've done to you. Please, come back to us, come back, Eric." He sobbed before resting his head on the mattress near his brother's arm. He stayed there still with his hand on Eric's and closed his eyes, sighing in desperation.

Then there was a soft tightening on his hand.

"K-Kyle?" A soft raspy voice stuttered.

Hearing Eric's voice sent shivers down Kyle's spine as he lifted his head up to look at him, a smile forming on his face. The teen sniffed feeling excitement in him, slowly opening his eyes to see his brother waking up.

But it wasn't his brother.

Eric was gone, replaced by a terrifying monster, it was the same Fredbear in his dream. Kyle screamed but the animatronic's hand covered his mouth immediately, muffling his screams.

" _Shh... We don't want to wake the others up_." Fredbear spoke, its voice deep and gurgled.

The teen tried pulling away, but the creature's grip tightened around his hand, almost crushing it entirely. Fear overcame him as those blood red animatronic eyes drew closer, staring him down.

When things couldn't get any worse, someone grabbed his other hand. Kyle shrieked and glanced at the unknown accomplice. It was a nightmarish incarnation of Foxy, its mouth was filled with three rows of metal teeth, eyes glowing red like Fredbear's. Kyle struggled, but Foxy raised up his other hand, it had a large sharp hook. It brought it on the teen's chest threatening to slash if he dared to fight back.

He was unable to break free.

"Wh-wh-what do you want from me?!" He cowered, avoiding the deathly glares of the two.

" _You did this. You and your friends_." The yellow bear said.

His heart leapt to his throat, his breath hitching every second as the lights in the room went off, leaving only the display on the heart monitor beeping red light instead of green. The flashing red light illuminated the rusting metal endoskeleton beneath the torn skin, making it look very sinister.

" _This is all your fault_." Foxy said as he raised the sharp hook above his head, "You must pay."

With one last ounce of strength, Kyle was able to break free from Foxy's grasp and dodge the falling hook, with it slashing his sleeve. He then pried Fredbear's hand from his and bolted towards the door.

He reached for the knob, but was unable to twist it. It was locked. He gasped upon hearing the loud roars of the two nightmare animatronics. He turned around and saw them running to him, readying their sharp claws.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" He yelled, tugging the hairs on his head attempting to shake himself awake.

The monsters advanced, roaring as loud as they could that terrified him. Their eyes glowed brighter red, red as if it were the flames from hell itself. He collapsed on the spot and cried heavily, bringing his knees near his chest praying to God that he would wake up from this horrible nightmare. He covered his face as the blinding light from their demonic eyes moved closer.

Then the heavy footsteps stopped. Silence followed.

"Kyle!" He heard his father's voice and someone shaking him. "KYLE! IT'S ALRIGHT! WAKE UP!"

Kyle opened his eyes and was back beside the bed. The lights were back to normal, and surrounding them were his parents.

"Wh-wha?" He gasped, clutching his chest feeling his heart beating rapidly.

Both his parents were concerned about him, "What happened?" His mother asked.

He looked around, eyes swollen with tears and unable to get those horrible images from his mind. "E-Eric, wh-where's Eric?"

"He's right there." His dad said pointing to the bed where the teen had fallen asleep.

Kyle glanced to see his comatose brother there, still unresponsive.

"I-I..."

"What?" His mother sat near him, near the foot of the bed and rubbed his back.

"I did this," he buried his head in his hands, "It's my fault." He sobbed, heart sinking deeper with regret. "I dunno how I'm supposed to live with this."

"Get some rest, Kyle. You've been too hard on yourself." His mom whispered softly.

"I should be, I did this!" He cried, "If it weren't for me none of this would've happened!" He glanced at his father who tried keeping his emotions behind a straight face. The teen wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve only to notice that it was torn.

He gasped upon seeing the large gash on it.

 _It can't be._ He thought to himself, then he checked out his wrists remembering that in his dream, Fredbear and Foxy held him there. To his horror, there were red marks around his wrist, forming the shape of the large hands of the animatronics.

"Wh-what?" He trembled, his mind unable to process what was currently happening.

"What's wrong?" His mom interrupted his shocked state.

He stood up, "I-I gotta go." He said and dashed outside.

Kyle still couldn't believe the marks he had on his arms and the gash on his shirt. _It happened in the dream._ He thought.

Then various thoughts come kicking in, most of it had him doubting if he was going insane from all the depression. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his head. He shut his eyes, held his aching head and leaned on the wall feeling that he would pass out any moment. The moment he shut his eyes, the monsters showed up, along with them were three more: Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. They were in the same state as Foxy and Fredbear: Nightmarish and corroding.

Just when he was about to lose it, the telephone on the nurse's station rang, making him jump and snap out of his trance.

One of the nurses answered it, then covered the mouth piece, "Do we have a _Kyle Afton_ here?" She asked.

"Yes?" The teen asked, approaching the counter.

"It's for you." She handed him the cradle.

He answered it, "Hello?" His voice cracked.

" _Kyle, where are you?"_ it was Andy, his friend who was with him the time when that incident happened. " _We've been looking all over for you."_

"Why?"

" _We need to to talk_."

"I don't feel like talking to someone right now." He sniffed.

" _Weird things have been happening lately, Kyle. I don't know, all of us have been experiencing nightmares."_

Kyle's heart missed a beat, "N-nightmares?" He stuttered, "What are those nightmares about?"

" _Fredbear's Family Diner_."


	6. IV: Break My Mind

The next morning, Kyle met with his friends at a local cafe where they would always hang out ever since to celebrate the little things. From a friend's first girlfriend to another's first ever ace in a test.

However, this was not the reason they were gathered in that cafe, they were neither celebrating nor trying to pass the time. The four of them sat on soft couches, two on each side with a small coffee table at the center.

Kyle was staring blankly at the warm cup of coffee on the table, keeping his arms folded and watching the warm smoke rise up from the small opening on the cover. He took slow and deep breaths, his mind thinking about the things happening to him.

The people around them were taking glances at them, and they knew the reason. It was all over the news, the tragic night at Fredbear's Family Diner has spread like wildfire, newspapers had it as a headline and radio stations were talking about them.

It felt like their stares were knives that pierced them. Kyle just closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. However, whenever he closes his eyes, the terrifying visions would return, and this time it was worse. He was staring at an dark empty hall that resembled their house and at the end was nothing but pitch black.

Until a pair of red eyes lit up, and Fredbear's face emerged from the darkness, slowly drifting towards him opening its mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth.

"Kyle." Dan spoke up, interrupting him from his trance.

The teen only moved his eyes to look at his friend, it felt like his entire body was unable to move, like he was paralyzed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"We have to," Andy said, putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Look, I know he's your brother, but it's our fault as well, don't take the blame."

"I was supposed to look out for him, not make his life miserable." He shook his head. "None of you would've been dragged into this mess if it wasn't for me. You guys got no one to blame but me."

"Stop it, Kyle. What's done is done, all we have to do is pray that your brother wakes up." Andy said.

"What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't, Andy?" Tears leaked from the corner of his eye, "I dunno if I could live with that."

Peter sighed, "You gotta have faith, Kyle."

"That night took a toll from me," He buried his head in his hands, "Then _strange things_ have been happening lately. I've been having terrifying nightmares, horrifying images of the animatronics. For the past two days I would wake up screaming, whether day or night, whenever I close my eyes I see them." He stopped, still deciding if he should tell them the marks on his forearms.

"That's what we're trying to tell you, we've been experiencing the same thing." Dan said, taking a sip of his coffee. "We see them too."

"So what do we do now?" Kyle laid back on the sofa.

"We go back to the Diner."

"Why? What's there to look for?"

"We need to know why this is happening to us."

Even though Kyle accepted that they deserve to be punished, a question still pops up in his mind, _How was it possible that the marks made its way into the real world?_

"The nightmares..." Peter interrupted, "...are not real. They're just a manifestation of our guilt, that's all. The reason why we've been having them is because of what we had done."

The events played again in Kyle's head, "They aren't real? Boy, I wish I could believe that." He said, reaching for the sleeve of his left arm and rolling it up exposing the marks on his wrists. "I got these last night, _from_ my nightmare." He looked at Peter dead in the eyes, "In my dream, Fredbear and Foxy held me down in the exact same spot." He then showed his right forearm.

Their eyes widened, both in shock and confusion at what the teen had showed them.

"That's not all, there was a struggle and Foxy's hook tore my sleeve." He took off his jacket and showed the gash on his shirt.

"So these happened in your dream?" Peter asked, his tone filled with fear and curiosity.

"I would not show it off if it didn't." He said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Peter wrinkled his forehead, "Seems too good to true."

"I know." Kyle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm going crazy." He sniffed, his fingers tapping continuously on the table.

"We have to find out why, I mean, there's got to be an answer." Dan said.

"He's right, Kyle. It's the only lead we've got." Andy said, "If you're not okay with it, the three of us will go, looks like you've had a rough night."

Kyle sat upright, "I'm fine. I'll come with you."

"Get a change of clothes, we'll meet you at the diner at eight, when the detectives leave the place."

* * *

The sun sank behind the towering skyscrapers, turning the sky orange while the moon rose from the east taking the sun's place. The building's lights flickered on as the night enveloped the city. The night was cold, the cold breeze blew against Kyle's face while he walked to the place where he and his friends had agreed.

He was looking at the ground while walking, not minding at the people who passed by. Thoughts once again came to his mind, terrifying and worrisome thoughts, but above all, _regret_.

Tears flowed down his eyes once again, memories of his brother played in his head. He pictured Eric's face that was filled with glee, an image that made him sob uncontrollably. _It's all because of me._ He was devastated by his own actions. Kyle stopped walking and leaned on a lamp post, his head feeling light from the depression he was feeling. His chest thumped rapidly, his breath shortened because of his quiet sobs. Kyle clutched his chest.

He was hyperventilating. His fingers clawed the soil, his entire body trembling from the trauma and despair.

"Kyle!" Andy called, who came running to him along with Dan and Peter.

Goosebumps were all over his body, the teen sat there staring at the empty road lit by street lights. He could only hear his rapid breathing, it was echoing in his ears while the cries of his friends were muffled. He looked at the opposite side of the road where a tall figure stood.

It was Fredbear.

Its eyes glowed in the darkness like floating red orbs, a sight that made Kyle freeze in shock. A low growl came from the animatronic, slowly turning into a deep and demonic laugh while its long, sharp teeth glinted.

"Stop it, please." Kyle mumbled, unable to look away from the animatronic and unable to close his eyes. His friends were nowhere to be found, he could only hear their voices.

Before he knew it, Fredbear was standing right in front of him.

It slowly leaned towards him, its glowing red eyes looking back at Kyle's own. The teen sat there helpless, face to face with the monster.

"KYLE!" Andy screamed and slapped him. Kyle opened his eyes, his three friends were all shaking him awake, all of them were worried for him. "What happened?"

"N-nothing." He shook his head and stood up assisted by his friends.

"Maybe you should just go home."

He grunted, knees wiggling while standing up, "It's okay. I'll go."

"You are one hardheaded dude." Dan scoffed.

"You know it." Kyle scoffed weakly, "How far from Fredbear's?"

"Turn around, man." Andy said.

The teen spun on the spot and saw the diner a few feet from them. He could hardly recognize it, the diner was covered by the dark. No lights were on, it looked lifeless. He was just there a few nights ago, and it saddened him that one of the happiest places in town had become so desolate.

"The sheriff closed down the diner for investigation, right after... Y'know." Peter spoke up.

Kyle gulped the lump in his throat.

"You sure you wanna go in there? You could stay back here." Andy said concerned.

"I'm good, dude." Kyle pat his friend's back.

"This is ridiculous, what can we find here?" Peter rolled his eyes, taking a flashlight from his backpack.

"Listen, Peter, we don't have time to deal with your bullshit." Dan snarled, "If you don't want to be here, you could just go home."

Peter smirked then took the lead, "Hell no, I ain't gonna let you three have all the fun."

Dan pulled out a flashlight from bis bag and handed it to him. "Thanks." Kyle nodded and they approached the diner.

The beams of light bobbed around the parking lot as they made their way to the structure, Kyle walking behind them and being more careful than his friends. He aimed his light at the huge sign resting on the roof of the diner.

FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER

The neon lights were off, it would usually blink then do some colorful flashes of light. It always amazed the children who visit the diner, especially Eric. Just his brother catching a sight of the sign from the distance was enough to have him jumping for joy.

 _Everything feels lifeless_. Kyle thought, before shaking his head and continuing his walk.

The teens reached the door, it was wrapped in yellow police tape.

Andy glanced at his friends, "We'll go around back." The rest agreed and they went to the employee entrance at the right side of the diner. Andy grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, letting a loud creak that echoed inside. The place was dark, except for the moonlight shining through the glass windows.

They stepped in, moving their torches about and seeing pans and ovens. It was the kitchen. The four of them split up in the place, looking at the kitchen utensils that were left there for two days. Kyle adjusted his jacket, feeling a cold breeze brush against his face and making him shiver. He then spotted a double door up front with a small round window on both doors.

Kyle walked past the group and pushed open the door. His heart leapt to his throat upon seeing what was behind it.

He was right. It did lead to the hall. Everything that was in the place the night the incident happened was still there, untouched, from the party hats to the tipped over glasses of punch. The teen turned right and his thoughts began playing the events once again, it was like he was seeing phantoms of themselves walking along the hall with his brother in their hands.

Kyle closed his eyes, his hands shaking almost dropping the light in his hand. He could not bear to look at what was up front.

He knew he was facing the stage.

His heart thumped faster, he wanted to cry but his eyes were sore for doing too much of it. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, beaming the light at the stage.

He saw Spring Bonnie with its head bowed down, eyes closed, and arms dangling, still having a permanent grin on its face.

Kyle slowly moved the beam to the left and it shone on a large yellow paw. Just a glimpse of it made him want to scream and run away. He froze in fear, whimpering as he slowly moved up the light, moving up the animatronic's arm.

When he caught sight of the head with his light, his legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor weeping. "Oh God, no. Eric!"

"Kyle?!" Dan yelled. It was then followed by footsteps coming to his aid. The teen was surrounded by his friends, all of them trying to help him stand up.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

Kyle weakly pointed to the stage.

The three saw it, and it made their blood run cold.

Fredbear's yellow face was covered in blood, even its eyes, the once blue irises on white sclera were all stained in crimson.

Andy quickly grabbed a table cloth and climbed the stage, intending to cover the animatronic's horrifying face. He threw it over the towering bear, but the sudden shift in weight caused it to go out of balance.

He screamed, covering his face with his arms as Fredbear fell on him.

They both crashed on the ground, with the heavy bear pinning the teen down.

"ANDY!" The three yelled, running towards him. Andy opened his eyes to realize that he was staring at the bloodied face of the animatronic. He tried pulling himself out, then a pair of hands grabbed on his arm and helped him out.

Andy sighed, "Thanks, I thought I was a goner." He laughed and looked back at the wreckage of where the bear fell.

Only to find his own body still pinned underneath it lying motionless and unresponsive.

He glanced at his savior. A pair of glowing purple eyes were looking back at him. It was a purple rabbit with razor sharp teeth, menacing smile, and long sharp claws.

A nightmarish incarnation of Bonnie.


	7. V: March Onward To Your Nightmare

The grip on Andy's wrists tightened as he laid there petrified, staring into the glowing purple eyes of the hellish creature. His heart missed a beat upon seeing it open its mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth.

" _This is all your fault_." A deep gurgled voice erupted from the monster's throat.

Andy began to struggle, attempting to break free from the monster's grasp, "KYLE! PETER! DAN! HELP ME!" He looked back at where he last saw his three friends.

They were nowhere to be found.

A soft demonic laugh came from Bonnie, sending chills down his spine. Tears began to leak from his eyes as he looked up. It then threw him to the other side of the hall.

Andy screamed the second his back hit the concrete wall, only to be followed by an unbearable pain on his left foot, his ankle was twisted upon landing on the floor. The teen endured gashes on his body, including a large claw mark on his wrists. He was dazed, could see nothing but a thick mist surrounding him. He couldn't see Bonnie anywhere. The air was cold, as if he was trapped in a freezer with smoke coming out of his mouth from his rapid breathing.

"H-he-help m-me." He shivered, slowly crawling on the floor, listening for sudden sounds, and trying to locate where the monster was. "P-please, l-leave me alone."

He reached for a table and pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the pain coming from his broken ankle. He bit his shirt, muffling his screams. Andy was covered in sweat, blood, and tears, his clothes were stained with it.

" _Andy_." A soft, but distorted voice called.

"Please." He whimpered, looking left and right for the source of it, "Leave me alone." His breaths echoed, fear rising to his throat.

Then, the same pair of purple eyes appeared in front of him, floating like orbs in the thick mist. He gasped, hearing footsteps approaching where he was standing. Inch by inch, he could see a tall purple figure in the thick mist, walking towards him in a slow manner, each step with a corresponding solid thud that rang through his ears. Andy could not move, it felt like his feet were glued to the floor and his entire body was forced to look at the creature.

"Wh-what are you?" It was the only phrase he could utter.

Its eyes sparked, it then scoffed in the most unnerving way, " _Your worst nightmare_."

"Wh-What do you want from me?"

" _I want to play_." Bonnie smiled, his sharp teeth reflecting the moonlight from outside.

With one swift move, Bonnie picked up the paralyzed man by the neck. The teen gasped for air as the cold, metal fingers closed around his neck. He felt his entire body get lifted off the ground. He tried prying it off but it was no use. He felt hands hold onto his torso trying to pull him away from the animatronic.

He prayed to God that he would be able to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Bonnie exhaled deeply then slowly brought the teen's face closer to his. Andy tried looking away but the grip only tightened and forced him to look at the creature eye to eye. Once he was close, almost nose to nose with it.

Bonnie's eyes glowed even brighter and Andy trembled even more.

" _Tag_." The rabbit uttered before hurling him away, " _You're it_."

* * *

"A-Andy?" Kyle mumbled, looking at his friend who was still trapped under the Fredbear animatronic.

His body was suddenly lifted into thin air then thrown away.

They stood frozen in shock as they watched the unconscious body fly to the other side of the hall like a rag doll. Kyle immediately got to his feet, fearing the worst, "ANDY! WAKE UP!"

Just as he was about to approach the motionless body, it suddenly spoke, "H-he-help m-me." He trembled like he was cold despite the place being in a warm temperature.

To their fright, Andy's eyes were still closed. He was talking in his sleep.

"It's happening again. WAKE UP!" Kyle ran but jumped when he saw bloodstains appear on his friend's shirt, gashes and bruises on his face. "Holy shit." He said, seeing his friend's ankle twisted.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Peter gasped, jaw hanging open in shock.

"We need to wake him up now before it's too late!" Kyle exclaimed, trying to shake Andy awake. "ANDY!" He slapped the teen, but nothing happened.

Andy suddenly stood up, looking around and limping, dragging his injured foot. He was still asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Dan shrieked.

"Please, Leave me alone." His friend mumbled.

The three grabbed hold of Andy, "We gotta get him out of here now!" Peter exclaimed, words piling on top of the other.

"Dan, call for help!" Kyle bellowed, "Go and run for help!"

Dan sprinted out of the diner and ran to the nearest house which was a few blocks from where they were at.

The two began pulling him to the door when suddenly the body was lifted into the air once again, but this time, Andy was gasping for air as bruises began to appear around his neck.

"GET HIM DOWN! HE'S CHOKING!" Kyle bellowed, grabbing hold of his friend's torso.

Just as the other two were about to help him, Andy was thrown away by an unseen force to the large portrait of Bonnie the bunny. The glass panel exploded into pieces and showered the teen's body, further scathing him even more. They scrambled towards him but the body was again tossed around, this time hitting the lights on the ceiling and causing sparks from the sockets.

"LET HIM GO!" Kyle screamed.

Andy slammed flat on the ceiling spread-eagled right above where his friends were, like he was glued to it. Kyle and Peter was forced to watch the terror unfold.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Andy spat out blood from his mouth, using his bloodied hands to remove himself from the ceiling. He kept screaming, screaming his lungs out crying for help.

"ANDY!" Peter screamed.

The helpless teen turned his head at Peter, but still had his eyes closed. "H-He-Help...m-me..." He pled, reaching out his hand to them, "Please."

Then his shirt was torn open and with a sound of a slash, four gashes appeared on the teen's chest, almost exposing his ribs.

Kyle and Peter screamed at the top of their lungs as blood gushed from the fresh wound, pouring to the floor like drops of rain. Tears ran down the their eyes, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't pull Andy out from his nightmare. They were watching their friend get maimed in front of them, unable to do anything.

Andy gasped, his eyes shot open before he was suddenly dropped from the ceiling slamming hard on the table below. He lay motionless, covered in blood as his friends rushed by his side.

The two gasped upon seeing Andy's horrible condition, "Andy?" Kyle asked, kneeling beside his friend. He had his eyes open, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't give up on me, buddy." Peter sobbed, "Don't die on us."

"Hold on, help is on the way." Kyle wiped the tears on his face. In his mind, he was praying for the best.

Out of nowhere, he suddenly thought of Eric, making his heart sink. He's the reason why his friends are having nightmares, he's the reason why Andy was attacked.

 _It's my fault, everything is my fault_.

He prayed that his friend wouldn't be dead. However, his mind was crowded with mixed emotions, but it was mostly sadness and regret. And also in his thoughts were images of the hellish animatronics that were terrorizing him and his friends.

He reached for Andy's bloodstained neck.

There was a faint heartbeat.


	8. VI: Wake Up

They sat in the lobby, anxiously waiting for news about their friend Andy who was severely injured from his encounter. They were thankful that help came in time, but they knew that they were still not safe.

Peter stood up, "What the hell just happened back there?" He said, looking at Kyle.

The teen lifted his head and looked back, "I don't know, Peter." He replied flatly.

"This is seriously fucked up, dude." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He then took a deep breath and slumped back down beside the two.

"We shouldn't have done that..." Kyle mumbled, "Eric and Andy do not deserve any of this." He cleared his throat, fingers tapping against the leather of the sofa. His vision became hazy, the

"We just can't sit here, we gotta do something." Dan said, "We can't just let this thing that's haunting our dreams kill us!"

Kyle turned his head to Dan, "How? With all the things happening right now, I..." He buried his face in his hands, his thoughts still trying to piece together the past events. He felt confused, angry, depressed, and afraid. He sniffed, fear getting the best of him, "I... I don't know what's real or what's not anymore."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Am I really going crazy? Are we really going crazy?" Kyle asked.

Peter and Dan remained speechless, not knowing what to think or what to say.

"Kyle Afton?" A woman asked, startling the three teens. He looked up and two people were looking down at him, a man and a woman. The woman was in her early twenties, had bright brown eyes that looked very intimidating, she was wearing a pink blouse and black pants complete with black two inch heels. The man, who was behind her, looked almost the same age as her. He was in a white button-up shirt and black pants, and holding a pen and a note pad ready to write down notes.

"Yes?" Kyle replied firmly.

"I'm Detective Linda Howard and he's Detective Brian Weaver, we were assigned to investigate the incidents that's been happening lately, both what happened to your brother Eric and your friend Andy." The woman said.

The teen's heart sank hearing his brother's name, he slowly frowned.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up, Mr. Afton, but somehow this case is rather odd."

Detective Weaver looked back on his previous notes, "You said that Andy was 'thrown by an unseen force around the hall'? He read, slightly intrigued.

"Yes." Kyle replied, raising an eyebrow. "You don't think we made that up, do you?"

"I'm trying to put the pieces together, son." Howard said, fixing strands of her hair behind her ear, "You three and your friend Andy were at diner when your brother was injured, right? And you caused it, am I correct?"

Kyle nodded, "Are you saying that _we_ did it? That _we_ tried to kill Andy?!" He tried not to yell.

"I am making a theory, Mr. Afton, and it so happens that Andy was allegedly 'attacked' by the 'unseen' force in the same place where the accident happened a few days ago."

"What we're saying is what we saw." Dan interrupted, "We would never hurt Andy."

"What happened to Eric was an accident, we didn't mean any of it." Peter cut in.

In Kyle's mind, he felt like he was gonna lose his sanity, torn between reality, unable to think straight, unable to do anything to undo all the mistakes they've done.

He was helpless.

"Look, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here," Linda cleared her throat, "I'm just trying to help."

"HELP?! HOW?! By accusing us?!" Kyle snarled. He shot up from his seat when his head suddenly throbbed with pain, like something stabbed the back of his head. He felt dizzy, his vision dimmed and he collapsed back on the sofa.

"Kyle!" Peter and Dan exclaimed, catching their friend and helping him maintain his balance.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest" Kyle murmured, slowly standing up again.

"Are you alright, son? I'm sorry for being too much straightforward, I just needed some answers." Linda halfheartedly apologized.

He glared at the detective, "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now, I gotta see my brother." He sighed, still with his hand rubbing his aching head.

The detective half smiled and nodded in agreement. They turned around and left the three, walking out of the lobby and out the main door to their cars.

"I'm gonna go and see Eric to see how he's doing." Kyle rubbed his head, "I'll be back in a bit." He stood up and slowly walked away from his friends, making small steps feeling really tired.

"Kyle!" Peter called.

He turned around to look at the two.

"Don't fall asleep."

Then chills ran down his spine.

* * *

The teen went through the hospital corridors with his head bowed down, only looking at the floor as he made his way to his brother's room. Kyle knocked on the door, taking a deep breath and mustering courage to see his brother lying motionless on his bed, a sight that would always break his heart.

"Come in." He heard his father's voice from the other side.

He slowly pushed the door open, spotting his father first who was lying down on the spare bed. He heard the beeping once again, the sound that would give him goosebumps. Then he saw his mother sitting on a chair beside the bed where his brother lay.

Kyle's eyes began to water, and it took all his strength not to break down and cry then and there.

Eric was still in the same way since he last saw him, lying motionless and unresponsive.

"How is he?" Kyle's voice cracked, sniffing.

"The doctor's worried," His mother replied, she began so weep again, "-he says that Eric's slowly letting go."

It felt like his world ended.

"No... no... Please God no..." He approached his brother's bedside opposite his mother and sat on a chair there, he held Eric's hand that was cold and stiff, "Eric, please don't let go," he wept, letting his tears flow, "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He buried his face on the mattress and wailed.

He shut his eyes, praying that the worst would not happen.

Then images in his head flashed again, the next thing he knew was that he was standing in a hallway, the same hallway he had in his previous dream. He heard screams and yells echoing about, and the gurgled laughs of Fredbear and Foxy.

" _Help me! Somebody please help me!_ " He heard someone cry for help. It was a child's voice, a boy in particular.

"ERIC?!" Kyle yelled and began searching for the sound.

" _Who's there?_ " The kid replied, " _K-Kyle?_ "

"Eric where are you?!" He said, unable to contain the joy of hearing his brother's voice once again, "I-I'm coming to get you! Where are you?"

" _Right behind you_." The reply turned into a deep and sinister voice.

Kyle gasped and heard an ear-splitting noise from behind, a sounded like a metal being dragged against metal. He spun on the spot and saw the nightmarish Foxy running his sharp hook against the wall.

" _You shouldn't always believe what you hear, Kyle_." Foxy said.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" The teen bellowed.

" _Leave you alone? My, we're just getting started!_ " Foxy suddenly sprinted towards Kyle, its hook grazing the wall and creating bright sparks while its heavy footsteps clanking against the floor.

Kyle ran as fast as he could, his heart pumping rapidly trying to match his pace. He screamed, running into the darkness trying his best not to stop as the rapid footsteps grew louder. Cold sweat ran down Kyle's face, he closed his eyes, screaming at the top of his lungs hoping that he'd escape the clutches of the raging animatronic.

Foxy laughed as it gained on him, raising its hook to grab onto his shirt.

The teen dodged the slash, resulting in the creature to become disoriented and lose its pace. In this sudden turn of events, Kyle pushed himself to go faster and eventually outran it.

Foxy's yells of anger slowly faded as the distance grew farther, but Kyle knew that it was far from over.

Kyle stopped, catching his breath and exhausted when a beam of light illuminated in the darkness, shining at him like a flashlight. He ran for it and realized that it was indeed a flashlight, it was shone through a small crack between a white door. He immediately recognized it.

Eric's room. _There's someone in there._

The flashlight then switched off followed by footsteps running away from the door. He ran for it and was able to catch a glimpse of the person inside.

It was his brother.

Eric sat on the edge of the bed holding the flashlight, the beam of light shining on the ceiling. He looked fragile and afraid, a sight that made Kyle feel even more guilt-ridden. He kept on running, but to his dismay, the door never grew closer, it felt like he's running in place.

"ERIC!" He screamed. The kid looked back through the crack of the door. "ERIC! IT'S KYLE!"

"Kyle?" The kid replied, "Help me! I'm trapped!"

"Don't worry, I'm here!" Tears began to trickle down their faces. However, no matter how hard he tried, Kyle never moved.

"It's scary here, Kyle." Eric trembled.

The older brother cried, he could not get near him. But he kept forcing himself to run, and to his surprise, he was moving now, the door grew bigger. He was filled with excitement, reaching out a hand to grab the door. "I'm coming, Eric!"

He barged inside, Eric was nowhere to be found. Instead, he saw Bonnie sitting on the ground playing with a small doll, laughing innocently while using its razor sharp fingers tearing through the stitches on the body of the doll then ripping the stuffing out.

Bonnie suddenly stopped and looked at Kyle, its bright purple eyes blinking, " _Andy's fun to play with_."

"NO!" Kyle screamed, bolting awake from his sleep and running outside where he saw ensuing chaos in the halls.

The nurses were running towards Andy's room.

"Oh God, NO!" Kyle ran with the nurses and met his friends who were rushing to his aid. They stormed in Andy's room where they saw him thrashing on his bed as the stitches on his chest began bleeding heavily, staining his white hospital gown in crimson.

"HELP!" Andy spouted blood from his mouth, flailing his arms fighting an unseen foe. "SOMEONE PLEASE!" his thrashing sprayed blood on the walls, on the people, everywhere.

"QUICK! WE'RE LOSING HIM!" The doctor exclaimed, they gathered around the struggling teen trying to hold him down and prevent him from causing more damages to his wounds.

The three friends froze in shock while the doctors were doing their best to revive their friend. The screams echoed through their ears, they were watching Andy bleeding out, and the doctors' attempts in saving him were proving futile.

Then everything fell silent, except the flatline coming from the heart monitor.

Andy was dead.


	9. VII: Dream Your Dream

They sat in the lobby, anxiously waiting for news about their friend Andy who was severely injured from his encounter. They were thankful that help came in time, but they knew that they were still not safe.

Peter stood up, "What the hell just happened back there?" He said, looking at Kyle.

The teen lifted his head and looked back, "I don't know, Peter." He replied flatly.

"This is seriously fucked up, dude." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He then took a deep breath and slumped back down beside the two.

"We shouldn't have done that..." Kyle mumbled, "Eric and Andy do not deserve any of this." He cleared his throat, fingers tapping against the leather of the sofa. His vision became hazy, the

"We just can't sit here, we gotta do something." Dan said, "We can't just let this thing that's haunting our dreams kill us!"

Kyle turned his head to Dan, "How? With all the things happening right now, I..." He buried his face in his hands, his thoughts still trying to piece together the past events. He felt confused, angry, depressed, and afraid. He sniffed, fear getting the best of him, "I... I don't know what's real or what's not anymore."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Am I really going crazy? Are we really going crazy?" Kyle asked.

Peter and Dan remained speechless, not knowing what to think or what to say.

"Kyle Afton?" A woman asked, startling the three teens. He looked up and two people were looking down at him, a man and a woman. The woman was in her early twenties, had bright brown eyes that looked very intimidating, she was wearing a pink blouse and black pants complete with black two inch heels. The man, who was behind her, looked almost the same age as her. He was in a white button-up shirt and black pants, and holding a pen and a note pad ready to write down notes.

"Yes?" Kyle replied firmly.

"I'm Detective Linda Howard and he's Detective Brian Weaver, we were assigned to investigate the incidents that's been happening lately, both what happened to your brother Eric and your friend Andy." The woman said.

The teen's heart sank hearing his brother's name, he slowly frowned.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up, Mr. Afton, but somehow this case is rather odd."

Detective Weaver looked back on his previous notes, "You said that Andy was 'thrown by an unseen force around the hall'? He read, slightly intrigued.

"Yes." Kyle replied, raising an eyebrow. "You don't think we made that up, do you?"

"I'm trying to put the pieces together, son." Howard said, fixing strands of her hair behind her ear, "You three and your friend Andy were at diner when your brother was injured, right? And you caused it, am I correct?"

Kyle nodded, "Are you saying that _we_ did it? That _we_ tried to kill Andy?!" He tried not to yell.

"I am making a theory, Mr. Afton, and it so happens that Andy was allegedly 'attacked' by the 'unseen' force in the same place where the accident happened a few days ago."

"What we're saying is what we saw." Dan interrupted, "We would never hurt Andy."

"What happened to Eric was an accident, we didn't mean any of it." Peter cut in.

In Kyle's mind, he felt like he was gonna lose his sanity, torn between reality, unable to think straight, unable to do anything to undo all the mistakes they've done.

He was helpless.

"Look, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here," Linda cleared her throat, "I'm just trying to help."

"HELP?! HOW?! By accusing us?!" Kyle snarled. He shot up from his seat when his head suddenly throbbed with pain, like something stabbed the back of his head. He felt dizzy, his vision dimmed and he collapsed back on the sofa.

"Kyle!" Peter and Dan exclaimed, catching their friend and helping him maintain his balance.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest" Kyle murmured, slowly standing up again.

"Are you alright, son? I'm sorry for being too much straightforward, I just needed some answers." Linda halfheartedly apologized.

He glared at the detective, "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now, I gotta see my brother." He sighed, still with his hand rubbing his aching head.

The detective half smiled and nodded in agreement. They turned around and left the three, walking out of the lobby and out the main door to their cars.

"I'm gonna go and see Eric to see how he's doing." Kyle rubbed his head, "I'll be back in a bit." He stood up and slowly walked away from his friends, making small steps feeling really tired.

"Kyle!" Peter called.

He turned around to look at the two.

"Don't fall asleep."

Then chills ran down his spine.

* * *

The teen went through the hospital corridors with his head bowed down, only looking at the floor as he made his way to his brother's room. Kyle knocked on the door, taking a deep breath and mustering courage to see his brother lying motionless on his bed, a sight that would always break his heart.

"Come in." He heard his father's voice from the other side.

He slowly pushed the door open, spotting his father first who was lying down on the spare bed. He heard the beeping once again, the sound that would give him goosebumps. Then he saw his mother sitting on a chair beside the bed where his brother lay.

Kyle's eyes began to water, and it took all his strength not to break down and cry then and there.

Eric was still in the same way since he last saw him, lying motionless and unresponsive.

"How is he?" Kyle's voice cracked, sniffing.

"The doctor's worried," His mother replied, she began so weep again, "-he says that Eric's slowly letting go."

It felt like his world ended.

"No... no... Please God no..." He approached his brother's bedside opposite his mother and sat on a chair there, he held Eric's hand that was cold and stiff, "Eric, please don't let go," he wept, letting his tears flow, "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He buried his face on the mattress and wailed.

He shut his eyes, praying that the worst would not happen.

Then images in his head flashed again, the next thing he knew was that he was standing in a hallway, the same hallway he had in his previous dream. He heard screams and yells echoing about, and the gurgled laughs of Fredbear and Foxy.

" _Help me! Somebody please help me!_ " He heard someone cry for help. It was a child's voice, a boy in particular.

"ERIC?!" Kyle yelled and began searching for the sound.

" _Who's there?_ " The kid replied, " _K-Kyle?_ "

"Eric where are you?!" He said, unable to contain the joy of hearing his brother's voice once again, "I-I'm coming to get you! Where are you?"

" _Right behind you_." The reply turned into a deep and sinister voice.

Kyle gasped and heard an ear-splitting noise from behind, a sounded like a metal being dragged against metal. He spun on the spot and saw the nightmarish Foxy running his sharp hook against the wall.

" _You shouldn't always believe what you hear, Kyle_." Foxy said.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" The teen bellowed.

" _Leave you alone? My, we're just getting started!_ " Foxy suddenly sprinted towards Kyle, its hook grazing the wall and creating bright sparks while its heavy footsteps clanking against the floor.

Kyle ran as fast as he could, his heart pumping rapidly trying to match his pace. He screamed, running into the darkness trying his best not to stop as the rapid footsteps grew louder. Cold sweat ran down Kyle's face, he closed his eyes, screaming at the top of his lungs hoping that he'd escape the clutches of the raging animatronic.

Foxy laughed as it gained on him, raising its hook to grab onto his shirt.

The teen dodged the slash, resulting in the creature to become disoriented and lose its pace. In this sudden turn of events, Kyle pushed himself to go faster and eventually outran it.

Foxy's yells of anger slowly faded as the distance grew farther, but Kyle knew that it was far from over.

Kyle stopped, catching his breath and exhausted when a beam of light illuminated in the darkness, shining at him like a flashlight. He ran for it and realized that it was indeed a flashlight, it was shone through a small crack between a white door. He immediately recognized it.

Eric's room. _There's someone in there._

The flashlight then switched off followed by footsteps running away from the door. He ran for it and was able to catch a glimpse of the person inside.

It was his brother.

Eric sat on the edge of the bed holding the flashlight, the beam of light shining on the ceiling. He looked fragile and afraid, a sight that made Kyle feel even more guilt-ridden. He kept on running, but to his dismay, the door never grew closer, it felt like he's running in place.

"ERIC!" He screamed. The kid looked back through the crack of the door. "ERIC! IT'S KYLE!"

"Kyle?" The kid replied, "Help me! I'm trapped!"

"Don't worry, I'm here!" Tears began to trickle down their faces. However, no matter how hard he tried, Kyle never moved.

"It's scary here, Kyle." Eric trembled.

The older brother cried, he could not get near him. But he kept forcing himself to run, and to his surprise, he was moving now, the door grew bigger. He was filled with excitement, reaching out a hand to grab the door. "I'm coming, Eric!"

He barged inside, Eric was nowhere to be found. Instead, he saw Bonnie sitting on the ground playing with a small doll, laughing innocently while using its razor sharp fingers tearing through the stitches on the body of the doll then ripping the stuffing out.

Bonnie suddenly stopped and looked at Kyle, its bright purple eyes blinking, " _Andy's fun to play with_."

"NO!" Kyle screamed, bolting awake from his sleep and running outside where he saw ensuing chaos in the halls.

The nurses were running towards Andy's room.

"Oh God, NO!" Kyle ran with the nurses and met his friends who were rushing to his aid. They stormed in Andy's room where they saw him thrashing on his bed as the stitches on his chest began bleeding heavily, staining his white hospital gown in crimson.

"HELP!" Andy spouted blood from his mouth, flailing his arms fighting an unseen foe. "SOMEONE PLEASE!" his thrashing sprayed blood on the walls, on the people, everywhere.

"QUICK! WE'RE LOSING HIM!" The doctor exclaimed, they gathered around the struggling teen trying to hold him down and prevent him from causing more damages to his wounds.

The three friends froze in shock while the doctors were doing their best to revive their friend. The screams echoed through their ears, they were watching Andy bleeding out, and the doctors' attempts in saving him were proving futile.

Then everything fell silent, except the flatline coming from the heart monitor.

Andy was dead.


	10. VIII: I Got No Time

Upon reaching his house, Dan bolted the front door shut, feeling his drowsiness make his body frail. He was fearing that upon closing his eyes he would see the horrifying Chica again in his dreams, or worse, end up like Andy.

He ran to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, brewing black coffee on the glass pot. He leaned on the counter for support, his vision beginning to darken and blur, eyelids were feeling heavy.

The split second he closed his eyes, there was an image of Chica lunging at him opening its mouth full of sharp metal teeth.

He gasped, waking up from his micro sleep. Fearing for his life, he began slapping himself, "Wake up, Dan." He said swinging harder than the previous until it turned his cheeks red. He then shoved his fist into his mouth and bit hard on them while waiting for the drink to finish, "Come on!" He grunted, feeling his teeth bury into his flesh and cause it to bleed partially.

Even though the pain on his hand stung, he was still feeling sleepy, there was no stoping his eyelids from closing. His breathing hitched, terror clouding in his thoughts, and the image of Fredbear with a bloody mouth flashed.

Then the beep of the coffee maker went off, making him jump.

Dan wasted no time, he snatched the glass pot from the base and poured some of it in his mug then began drinking it. He shrieked right after he drank it all, feeling the boiling coffee burn his tongue and throat.

He rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his dark brown hair was messed up, eyes were bloodshot with dark eyebags under it showing signs of lacking sleep. His shirt was stained brown, body thin and sickly. He turned on the faucet and gathered water in his cupped hands before splashing it in his face, feeling relief when the cold water made contact with his face.

"Wake up." Dan kept saying to himself, splashing his face again.

After a few more, his nervousness slowly went away as he felt the caffeine taking effect in his system, making him more alert but otherwise calmed. Dan reached for the towel and wiped his face.

In this thoughts were the brutal death of Andy and Eric's horrible accident. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Andy." He mumbled through the thick towel, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

He removed the towel and was face to face with a towering yellow chicken in the mirror looking directly at him with a glowing red eye.

" _Hi Dan_." Chica greeted.

Dan's heart missed a beat.

The animatronic punched through the mirror. The glass shattered and out came its sharp metal claws grabbing the teenager's shirt. He screamed, holding on the sink while the monster began to pull him laughing maniacally.

" _Come with me, let's party_!" It said in a low growl.

"FUCK!" Dan gripped the tiled counter, "Let me go!" The creature reached out its other hand and held onto the teen's shoulder. "LET ME GO!"

Then the animatronic dug its sharp claws into Dan's shoulder, piercing through his flesh.

Dan shrieked louder, head throbbing, fear rising to his throat feeling the excruciating pain in his shoulder as he struggled to break free from its grip. He felt the monster's claws protrude out of his shoulder from behind as warm blood flow out of the open wound. Chica kept yanking and but so did he.

It was a deadly game of _tug of war_.

He felt his strength grow weaker seeing the creature pull him closer to the mirror. Dan was now leaned forward but still kept his hand firmly gripped on the sink while his other hand desperately reached for the nearby shelf.

His face pressed against the jagged edges of the shattered mirror. He yelled, feeling the shard pierce through his cheek and into his gums.

The creature let out a deep and gurgled cackle.

The teen was in immense pain, he was obviously losing the battle. He cried, still reaching for the shelf, still hoping for something that could save him.

He felt a pair of scissors.

Dan gripped the weapon and plunged it into Chica's arm, passing through the entire limb. The animatronic wailed in agony, releasing him then backed away. The teen forcefully pulled his impaled cheek from the mirror ending up tearing a hole through his flesh.

With the creature disoriented, Dan made a run for it, ignoring the agonizing sensation on his face. He slammed the bathroom door and ran to the living room leaving a trail of his blood. He clutched his cheek and was able to touch his gums through the gash.

Half of his face felt numb, his mouth was partially dangling open and he could taste the blood flowing from the laceration.

"S-Somebody... h-help... m-me!" He mumbled, the large gash impairing his speech. "Somebody please wake me up!"

BANG! It came from the bathroom door. Dan did not look and scrambled to the front door and yanked it open and went through before closing it shut behind him.

He turned around and discovered that he was back inside his house.

"No, no!" He cried and turned back to the door.

It was gone. In front of him was just a solid wall.

"Le-Let m-me out!" He pounded on the wall.

" _You can't get away from me, Dan. You're in my world_." Chica's sinister voice came from behind him.

His eyes widened and his breathing became shallow, slowly spinning around the spot to look what was behind him. The animatronic was there, standing with its arms spread out ready to strike and its head tilted to one side, observing him like a curious child with its scarlet animatronic eye that shone at him like a flashlight. He was cornered with Chica's towering frame blocking the way.

"Leave me alone." He said, "Please."

" _I'm not going to kill you_..." The creature said, slowly backing away. "... _not yet."_

Then the lights began flickering on and off, as the footsteps coming from the kitchen was heard along with the cluttering of plates. Dan's pained gasp echoed about as he made his way to the stairs. The lights finally went out, leaving only the light from outside illuminating the place. He whimpered, pulling himself up the stairs with his bloody hands looking up front and behind for the monster. He cried, both in pain and fear hearing the footsteps from the kitchen get louder.

"Someone please wake me up." He murmured almost reaching the top when he heard footsteps running up the stairs behind him.

Adrenaline pumped into him and he ran up screaming, not daring to look back. He ran to his room and and shut the door tightly.

Dan sobbed, "Please, we didn't mean to do it... we didn't mean to hurt him."

" _It's too late, the damages had been done_." The voice replied as if it was coming from speakers, " _You must pay._ "

Dan ran up to his bed, grabbed a flashlight on his beside table and switched it on, beaming it at the door where knocks were coming from. He trembled, evidently shown by the shaking beam that slowly moved around the room. Everything fell silent, dead silent. Dan sat beside his bed and gripped his flashlight tightly, his heart pounding faster than before, a lump forming on his throat.

He felt warm breaths brush against his neck.

He immediately turned to his bed and saw a large pink cupcake with red-orange eyes and sharp teeth glaring at him. He screamed as the cupcake lunged at him as it let out an ear-splitting roar.

The teen was able to swat the thing away sending it flying across the room and landing on the corner opposite him. Dan stumbled to his feet and turned the flashlight at the cupcake to see Chica standing there holding it in her hand. He ran away with the creature in pursuit, not daring to look back.

He rushed down the stairs, but stopped halfway when he saw the animatronic standing at the bottom of it. It took a deep breath and slowly stepped up, its hand petting the cupcake on its palm.

" _Why are you hiding?_ " Chica asked, " _I'm sick of playing hide and seek. I wanna play a new game_."

"Please, go away." He sobbed, reaching the top, "HELP ME! KYLE, HELP ME!"

" _How about a game of Hangman?_ " It came from behind. Dan tried to run but was held back by Chica's arm as the animatronic wrapped an electrical wire tightly around his neck.

"NO!" He struggled to remove the noose.

* * *

Kyle reached Dan's house, running up then pounding loudly on the front door, "DAN!" He bellowed, moving to the window just beside it. However, it was barricaded with steel grills.

He peeked through it and saw his friend standing halfway up the stairs with his eyes closed but was looking at some unseen entity, his shirt stained crimson by the blood from his torn cheek and punctured shoulder. He ran around the house and tried the back door, but it was also locked. He checked around the place but every window had steel bars.

Kyle ran back to the front window where he could see his friend and began pounding loudly on the glass, "DAN, WAKE UP!" Kyle shrieked, but it was no use. Dan was still trapped in his nightmare. Then his friend began walking up the stairs, mumbling words.

Desperate, Kyle balled his hand into a fist and punched the glass, shattering the window. He extended his hand inside to reach the locks but it was far from his reach.

"DAN!" He cried.

He couldn't do anything but watch.

Kyle heard his friend scream. All he saw next was Dan hanging lifeless by a noose dangling a few feet in the air.


	11. IX: Game Over

Upon reaching his house, Dan bolted the front door shut, feeling his drowsiness make his body frail. He was fearing that upon closing his eyes he would see the horrifying Chica again in his dreams, or worse, end up like Andy.

He ran to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, brewing black coffee on the glass pot. He leaned on the counter for support, his vision beginning to darken and blur, eyelids were feeling heavy.

The split second he closed his eyes, there was an image of Chica lunging at him opening its mouth full of sharp metal teeth.

He gasped, waking up from his micro sleep. Fearing for his life, he began slapping himself, "Wake up, Dan." He said swinging harder than the previous until it turned his cheeks red. He then shoved his fist into his mouth and bit hard on them while waiting for the drink to finish, "Come on!" He grunted, feeling his teeth bury into his flesh and cause it to bleed partially.

Even though the pain on his hand stung, he was still feeling sleepy, there was no stoping his eyelids from closing. His breathing hitched, terror clouding in his thoughts, and the image of Fredbear with a bloody mouth flashed.

Then the beep of the coffee maker went off, making him jump.

Dan wasted no time, he snatched the glass pot from the base and poured some of it in his mug then began drinking it. He shrieked right after he drank it all, feeling the boiling coffee burn his tongue and throat.

He rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his dark brown hair was messed up, eyes were bloodshot with dark eyebags under it showing signs of lacking sleep. His shirt was stained brown, body thin and sickly. He turned on the faucet and gathered water in his cupped hands before splashing it in his face, feeling relief when the cold water made contact with his face.

"Wake up." Dan kept saying to himself, splashing his face again.

After a few more, his nervousness slowly went away as he felt the caffeine taking effect in his system, making him more alert but otherwise calmed. Dan reached for the towel and wiped his face.

In this thoughts were the brutal death of Andy and Eric's horrible accident. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Andy." He mumbled through the thick towel, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

He removed the towel and was face to face with a towering yellow chicken in the mirror looking directly at him with a glowing red eye.

" _Hi Dan_." Chica greeted.

Dan's heart missed a beat.

The animatronic punched through the mirror. The glass shattered and out came its sharp metal claws grabbing the teenager's shirt. He screamed, holding on the sink while the monster began to pull him laughing maniacally.

" _Come with me, let's party_!" It said in a low growl.

"FUCK!" Dan gripped the tiled counter, "Let me go!" The creature reached out its other hand and held onto the teen's shoulder. "LET ME GO!"

Then the animatronic dug its sharp claws into Dan's shoulder, piercing through his flesh.

Dan shrieked louder, head throbbing, fear rising to his throat feeling the excruciating pain in his shoulder as he struggled to break free from its grip. He felt the monster's claws protrude out of his shoulder from behind as warm blood flow out of the open wound. Chica kept yanking and but so did he.

It was a deadly game of _tug of war_.

He felt his strength grow weaker seeing the creature pull him closer to the mirror. Dan was now leaned forward but still kept his hand firmly gripped on the sink while his other hand desperately reached for the nearby shelf.

His face pressed against the jagged edges of the shattered mirror. He yelled, feeling the shard pierce through his cheek and into his gums.

The creature let out a deep and gurgled cackle.

The teen was in immense pain, he was obviously losing the battle. He cried, still reaching for the shelf, still hoping for something that could save him.

He felt a pair of scissors.

Dan gripped the weapon and plunged it into Chica's arm, passing through the entire limb. The animatronic wailed in agony, releasing him then backed away. The teen forcefully pulled his impaled cheek from the mirror ending up tearing a hole through his flesh.

With the creature disoriented, Dan made a run for it, ignoring the agonizing sensation on his face. He slammed the bathroom door and ran to the living room leaving a trail of his blood. He clutched his cheek and was able to touch his gums through the gash.

Half of his face felt numb, his mouth was partially dangling open and he could taste the blood flowing from the laceration.

"S-Somebody... h-help... m-me!" He mumbled, the large gash impairing his speech. "Somebody please wake me up!"

BANG! It came from the bathroom door. Dan did not look and scrambled to the front door and yanked it open and went through before closing it shut behind him.

He turned around and discovered that he was back inside his house.

"No, no!" He cried and turned back to the door.

It was gone. In front of him was just a solid wall.

"Le-Let m-me out!" He pounded on the wall.

" _You can't get away from me, Dan. You're in my world_." Chica's sinister voice came from behind him.

His eyes widened and his breathing became shallow, slowly spinning around the spot to look what was behind him. The animatronic was there, standing with its arms spread out ready to strike and its head tilted to one side, observing him like a curious child with its scarlet animatronic eye that shone at him like a flashlight. He was cornered with Chica's towering frame blocking the way.

"Leave me alone." He said, "Please."

" _I'm not going to kill you_..." The creature said, slowly backing away. "... _not yet."_

Then the lights began flickering on and off, as the footsteps coming from the kitchen was heard along with the cluttering of plates. Dan's pained gasp echoed about as he made his way to the stairs. The lights finally went out, leaving only the light from outside illuminating the place. He whimpered, pulling himself up the stairs with his bloody hands looking up front and behind for the monster. He cried, both in pain and fear hearing the footsteps from the kitchen get louder.

"Someone please wake me up." He murmured almost reaching the top when he heard footsteps running up the stairs behind him.

Adrenaline pumped into him and he ran up screaming, not daring to look back. He ran to his room and and shut the door tightly.

Dan sobbed, "Please, we didn't mean to do it... we didn't mean to hurt him."

" _It's too late, the damages had been done_." The voice replied as if it was coming from speakers, " _You must pay._ "

Dan ran up to his bed, grabbed a flashlight on his beside table and switched it on, beaming it at the door where knocks were coming from. He trembled, evidently shown by the shaking beam that slowly moved around the room. Everything fell silent, dead silent. Dan sat beside his bed and gripped his flashlight tightly, his heart pounding faster than before, a lump forming on his throat.

He felt warm breaths brush against his neck.

He immediately turned to his bed and saw a large pink cupcake with red-orange eyes and sharp teeth glaring at him. He screamed as the cupcake lunged at him as it let out an ear-splitting roar.

The teen was able to swat the thing away sending it flying across the room and landing on the corner opposite him. Dan stumbled to his feet and turned the flashlight at the cupcake to see Chica standing there holding it in her hand. He ran away with the creature in pursuit, not daring to look back.

He rushed down the stairs, but stopped halfway when he saw the animatronic standing at the bottom of it. It took a deep breath and slowly stepped up, its hand petting the cupcake on its palm.

" _Why are you hiding?_ " Chica asked, " _I'm sick of playing hide and seek. I wanna play a new game_."

"Please, go away." He sobbed, reaching the top, "HELP ME! KYLE, HELP ME!"

" _How about a game of Hangman?_ " It came from behind. Dan tried to run but was held back by Chica's arm as the animatronic wrapped an electrical wire tightly around his neck.

"NO!" He struggled to remove the noose.

* * *

Kyle reached Dan's house, running up then pounding loudly on the front door, "DAN!" He bellowed, moving to the window just beside it. However, it was barricaded with steel grills.

He peeked through it and saw his friend standing halfway up the stairs with his eyes closed but was looking at some unseen entity, his shirt stained crimson by the blood from his torn cheek and punctured shoulder. He ran around the house and tried the back door, but it was also locked. He checked around the place but every window had steel bars.

Kyle ran back to the front window where he could see his friend and began pounding loudly on the glass, "DAN, WAKE UP!" Kyle shrieked, but it was no use. Dan was still trapped in his nightmare. Then his friend began walking up the stairs, mumbling words.

Desperate, Kyle balled his hand into a fist and punched the glass, shattering the window. He extended his hand inside to reach the locks but it was far from his reach.

"DAN!" He cried.

He couldn't do anything but watch.

Kyle heard his friend scream. All he saw next was Dan hanging lifeless by a noose dangling a few feet in the air.


	12. X: Bad Dream

**I changed Kyle's last name into _Afton_ , because... reasons ;)**

* * *

The teen's lifeless body swayed, hanging by a noose a few inches from the ground, blood pouring from the fresh open wounds and dripping onto the tiles below. Dan's eyes remained wide open, bloodshot, tears running down from them, the pupils looking out the window as if staring directly at Kyle.

Despair bubbled up inside him, Kyle was drowning in it, his eyes hurting from all the crying. He rested his forehead on the glass window, sobbing and repeatedly banging his head against it, feeling his breathing hitch at every sniff he made.

"I-I'm sorry, Dan." His voice faltered, urging himself to look away from the hanging corpse. Suddenly, in the distance, there were loud blares of sirens coming his way.

Kyle immediately ran as fast as he could, away from the approaching cars, unsure to where as long as it got him away from the scene. His head ached from all the trauma he was going through, the torment from these past nights.

He eventually found himself back in his home, his body exhausted from the lack of sleep. The teenager slid down to the floor and buried his face between his knees again, not knowing how to react to what was happening to him and his friends. He angrily wiped his swollen eyes with his sleeve, the pain of it all making it too much for him to bear.

 _I can't save any of them._

The grieving teen stayed still for a few minutes, letting the coldness of the atmosphere get to him giving him chills. Kyle took a deep breath and blew it out from his mouth, trying his best to remain calm. It was quiet, he could hear the wind blowing softly against the trees outside, and the chirping of the crickets. It was a brief moment of peace for him, like a sense of security despite of all the frustration he was feeling.

Then there was a whisper coming from behind him. What made him quiver in fear was that he was leaning against the door. He didn't dare to look back. Instead, he shot up from his place and ran just as a large metal hook was brought down on him. He missed death by an inch.

Kyle turned around to see the nightmarish Foxy standing near the doorway maniacally running his razor sharp claws on the wooden frame of it. The fox's red orange eyes glowed bright staring eye to eye with him.

" _It was fun hanging out with Dan, he was quite shy though_." Foxy laughed, body twitching, constantly warping to Nightmare then back with every twitch.

Kyle's legs felt like jelly with the monster's taunt. "Please, stop..."

" _Stop? We haven't gotten to the best part yet!_ " It guffawed, taking a few steps towards the teenager. Kyle ran away and Foxy gave chase, growling and hissing as its metal footsteps stomped the ground.

He dashed in the kitchen with the monster not far behind, going around the counter and into their garage. But before he was able to shut the door, Foxy's hand jammed between the crack preventing him to. He struggled to close it but moved away from the crack as Foxy clawed for him.

Kyle pressed his back against the door, his heart beating rapidly and body trembling, fear rising to his throat trying to fend off the monster that wanted to murder him. Luckily, Foxy retreated, pulling its hand back outside allowing Kyle to close the door completely and lock it. The teen then pushed a table against it as a reinforcement.

The teen was completely exhausted, drenched in sweat and tears catching his breath, his body breaking down from all the horrifying things happening to him. He backed away from the door upon hearing loud pounding from the other side.

As his heartbeat began to return to its normal rhythm, Kyle bumped against an object from behind, making him feel uneasy again. He turned around to look at it and saw a tall figure draped in cloth. He gulped, noticing the figure had an animatronic-like stance.

He quickly snatched a wrench from his father's toolbox and reached out a trembling hand up to the supposed head of it, his sweaty fingers grasping the dusty cloth. He took a deep breath and prepared to strike.

 _One... Two... Three_... He pulled down the drapes and revealed a partially-built animatronic, most likely a prototype being built by his father. It was completely different from the rest of the animatronics he had seen - it was designed to look human. It had a grin on its face, thick long eyelashes over its green eyes, red cheeks, two ponytails, and a faceplate that could detach piece by piece. It looked like a large animatronic counterpart of his sister.

" _You think I'd be under there, right?_ " A deep voice came from behind the teen making him turn around. He was once again face to face with Foxy who was casually leaning against his father's desk, as if waiting for Kyle to glance at him.

"Eric, please, I'm sorry!" The teen pleaded.

" _Too late for that, Kyle, too late_." The animatronic lunged at him, wrapping his long metal claws around his neck and pinning him against the wall.

Kyle wheezed, feeling the fingers tighten, "Do it." He said, glaring at the burning eyes of Foxy that was staring at him, "I deserve to die. Do it now."

A deep and distorted laugh came from the monster, " _I'm not gonna kill you, Kyle. It was never my plan._ " Foxy tossed Kyle to the side, " _And besides, I've got one more to kill_." The teen glanced up at Foxy and saw him morph into another animatronic.

 _A nightmare Freddy Fazbear._

He gasped, "NO!"

Nightmare glared at him before disappearing into the darkness.

Then the telephone on the desk rang. At first he wanted to ignore it, but it kept ringing, forcing him to answer the call. His hand reached for the handset and lifted it up from the hook and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" His shaky voice said.

" _K-Kyle_?" A weakened voice replied, it was a child, a familiar voice that made Kyle's breath hitch in sadness.

"Eric? Is th-that you?" He gripped the phone tightly, the tears flowing down the tip of his nose.

" _I-I-I'm so scared, Kyle_." Eric mumbled, fear evident in his trembling voice.

"Wh-where are you?"

" _I-I don't know... I-I th-think i-it's my room. The-there are m-monsters everywhere, Kyle... the-they want t-to kill me. Fredbear wants to k-kill me, all of them wa-wants to ki-kill me_."

Kyle gulped and sniffed, letting some of his sobs escape from his mouth.

" _S-Save me, K-Kyle_." Eric pleaded, his sobs louder than his brother, " _Save m-me from this n-night-m-mare_."

Then the line went dead.

"Eric? Eric?!" He yelled.

"Kyle!" He felt warm hands hold his shoulder and shake him. The teen gasped and quickly spun on the spot. It was his father, he had a worried look on his face.

Kyle broke down in his father's arms and hugged him tightly, letting go all of the pain by wailing. "I'm going crazy, dad. I'm going crazy."

"What's wrong?" Mr. Afton calmly asked.

"It's all my fault." His son said. William did not know what to answer. He knew what his son meant, he just responded by gently running his hand through Kyle's hair in an attempt to calm him down. In his mind was the scene of that horrific night when that happened.

"It's me who deserves to be punished, not my friends."

"Hey, calm down. What are you talking about?" He asked, taking his son to the living room and letting him sit on the couch. William then sat opposite him and took a deep breath, ears open for the teen's story.

"You're not gonna believe me if I told you." Kyle rubbed his arm, avoiding his father's eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was furious at you for what happened to your brother, I know none of you wanted that to happen." Mr. Afton pressed his hands together, sighing from his mouth.

"We shouldn't have done that to Eric... Now we're paying for it." The teen slowly darted his swollen eyes at his father, "They're coming for us, dad. They have Eric, they have my brother."

"'They'?" The father raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what Kyle had said.

"The ones in our nightmares, the monsters, the ones who killed Andy."

The father shot up from his seat, "What are you talking about?"

As much as it hurt for Kyle to believe that his friend had died, he slowly nodded his head, letting a single drop of tear stream down the side of his face. "It was Bonnie who killed Andy, dad, as crazy as it sounds, but I saw it, I saw it in my dreams."

William was still unconvinced by this, "You need some rest, Kyle. You've been too hard on yourself."

"I know you won't believe me." He stood up, distraught and marched up to his room.

 _The longer I wait, the weaker Eric gets. I have to save him. No matter what's the cost_.


End file.
